Unrequited Love
by Toshizora
Summary: C'est Chrome, SYL (seven years later), qui essaye de survivre comme elle peut sans sa moitié. 6996, Mukuro x Chrome, possible mention de D18, General/Drama/Romance ?.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Unrequited Love**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Pairing : Chrome x Mukuro, Chrome x OC**

**1**

Les clés grincèrent, des doigts gantés les tournant délicatement dans la serrure. Puis comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme se baissa légèrement pour attraper la mallette noire posée à ses pieds et enfin elle rentra dans l'appartement. Un petit studio dans un quartier animé – un peu trop à son goût - qu'elle louait depuis son entrée à l'université.

Elle se déchaussa machinalement, abandonnant négligemment ses escarpins noirs. Il était tard. Son soi-disant cours du soir – en réalité une mission d'espionnage – s'était largement prolongé. Pourtant son esprit vif n'avait pas encore élaboré une excuse crédible. A vrai dire, elle ne pensait qu'à retrouver son lit et tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

La chambre baignait dans la pénombre, un faible ronflement brisant sa quiétude.

_Alors il dort_, pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle s'insulta intérieurement. Évidemment qu'il dormait à une heure si tardive.

Vint le moment de retirer le superflu. Ce blazer si formel qui seyait néanmoins tout à fait avec la fac de droit – celle qu'elle fréquentait bien sûr –, une jupe droite qui étouffait ses hanches et des collants dissimulant sa peau neigeuse. Dès qu'elle fut finalement libérée, elle glissa sous la couverture, la froideur du coté vide la faisant frissonner.

Mais ça ne dura pas. Des bras saisirent sa petite figure et l'enveloppèrent dans un cocon de chaleur. Un acte d'affection que son corps épuisé accueillit avec contentement. Son visage s'enfouit contre un torse ferme et elle clôt fermement ses yeux.

« Chrome, c'était eux ? »

Eux. La famille. Les Vongola. La mafia. Mais utiliser une famille étouffante, omniprésente, extrêmement omniprésente, était une meilleure couverture.

Elle marmonna des mots incompréhensibles contre lui, puis doucement ses doigts la saisirent au menton.

« Embrasse-moi Chrome-chan ».

Son œil à moitié fermé s'écarquilla, laissant place à une émotion de regret et faiblesse. Tout deux savaient qu'elle n'initierait jamais un tel acte. Elle ne pouvait pas. Et mettre ça sur le compte de sa timidité au stade avancé de leur relation ressemblait plus à un mensonge qu'autre chose.

Alors après un bref moment d'hésitation, ses lèvres se posèrent promptement sur sa joue. Un geste qui le satisfit malgré tout. Son sourire en témoigna. Puis elle se tourna sur le coté, lui faisant dos, sentant ses mains se réajuster sous sa poitrine et la presser contre son corps.

« Je me demande quel genre d'homme il est.. » L'entendit-elle murmurer. avant de sombrer à nouveau avec Morphée.

Elle fixa le mur devant elle, cette ombre de chouette immobile qui s'effaça en l'espace d'un clignement. Une illusion. Un produit de son imagination, de son esprit brisé cherchant désespérant la guérison.

_Je serai toujours à tes cotés ma Nagi._

« Un menteur ».

* * *

**On interprète cela comme on veut.**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : Chrome x Mukuro, Mukuro x Tsuna (non yaoi)**

**N/A : Réponse à Kuro-chan dans les reviews.**

**2**

Le gardien de la tempête avait les yeux rivés sur Sawada, son très cher boss, une cigarette tournoyant entre ses doigts et trahissant son flegme. Une légère odeur de tabac se dégageait de lui, chose qui ne surprenait plus personne. A ses cotés se trouvait son rival, Yamamoto, montrant une expression sérieuse – car avec le temps il avait cessé de sourire comme un benêt lors des meetings – et écoutant attentivement Sawada.

Un homme – un imbécile probablement suicidaire – envoyait des lettres inquiétantes au chef des Vongola depuis quelques semaines. Au début, personne n'avait pris ça au sérieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nano-bombe lui explose à la face. Heureusement, l'explosion n'avait fait aucun dégât, excepté sur la chevelure de Sawada, littéralement partie en cendre.

Tout le monde avait froncé les sourcils en voyant sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Et Chrome, une fois que les témoins de la scène s'étaient éclipsés, lui avait offert un bonnet. Une solution provisoire jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux repoussent. Seulement, un mois après, Sawada ressemblait toujours à un chauve.

Une équipe travaillait déjà sur l'affaire, mais dès que Gokudera avait eu connaissance de cette disgrâce, son esprit avait vu rouge.

Et voilà comment la famille Vongola se retrouvait à traquer le mystérieux expéditeur de ces lettres, aka l'homme responsable de la calvitie précoce du boss.

Chrome trouvait cet humour vraiment douteux et alors qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation du jeune homme au bonnet, Bianchi s'installa à ses cotés. Bianchi qui avait troqué sa longue chevelure lilas pour du blond et une coupe au carré aussi parfaite qu'une perruque. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise quand elle comprit.

« Toi.. » S'écria Gokudera.

« Ne dis rien ! » Dit rapidement sa sœur aînée. « Vous tous, je vous interdis de dire quoi que ce soit. Un seul mot et votre prochain repas sera le dernier ! ».

« Bianchi, du calme » L'interrompit Tsuna. « J'allais justement dire que nous avons enfin des informations sur ce type… ».

Le fautif : un homme, dans la quarantaine, faisant partie d'une famille de yakuza, jadis humilié par un parent de Tsuna, et qui s'était juré de détruire toute sa lignée. Une destruction - très crédible - par calvitie.

« Herbivores, vous me faites perdre mon temps pour ça » Siffla Hibari.

« On pensait qu'il valait mieux que tout le monde soit au courant » Ajouta Reborn, puis fixant l'empoisonneuse à la peruque blonde « Car, visiblement, Tsuna-naze n'est pas le seul ciblé ».

Chrome attrapa instinctivement une mèche de sa longue chevelure, n'osant guère imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait sans elle. Déjà que son apparence était quelconque – du moins le pensait elle – et qu'il lui manquait un œil. Certain trouvait son handicap curieux et excentrique, d'autres se révélaient répugnés par l'idée de ce qui se trouvait derrière son cache de pirate. Alors si elle devait en plus finir par porter une perruque… il n'y avait aucune alternative. Il fallait arrêter coûte que coûte les plans machiavéliques de ce yakuza.

Avec détermination, elle ouvrit la bouche - chose qui arrivait rarement, sa timidité ayant toujours raison d'elle – mais la jeune femme fut doublée pas l'entrée impromptue du gardien de la brume.

A peine la porte s'ouvrit que son corps, déjà raide comme un piquet, reconnut sa présence. Elle fut si troublée par son aura étouffante, qu'elle se sentit brusquement vaciller. Un malaise qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de son voisin, dont la main s'était posée au creux de son dos. Cette aide discrète lui permit de ne pas s'écrouler devant tout le monde. Devant _lui_. Elle voulut remercier son bienfaiteur du regard.

Toutefois, l'impassible japonais portait toute son attention sur le nouveau venu. Tout le monde connaissait l'animosité entre les deux gardiens. Elle aurait pu se sentir vexée qu'il l'ignore. Mais c'était Hibari. Une personne qui n'avouerait jamais s'inquiéter pour quiconque.

Tel un aimant ses yeux finirent inévitablement par se poser sur son centre du monde. Si mystérieux dans son long manteau et dont la beauté ne cessait de la fasciner. Il marcha lentement vers le Boss, ricanant, puis dès qu'il fut à sa portée, il arracha d'un geste vif son bonnet. S'ensuivit une bataille entre les deux mafiosi, l'un se moquant d'un crâne presque lisse, l'autre tentant de récupérer sa dignité.

Certain voyaient de la camaraderie dans cette scène semblable à une chamaillerie d´enfants. Mais Chrome ne voyait que la dévotion de Mukuro pour Tsuna - il avait toujours eu une obsession malsaine pour le boss - et après toutes ces années, la jalousie la consuma à nouveau, s'immisçant douloureusement dans ses entrailles.

Bientôt ils cessèrent leur manège. Le gardien de la brume écoutant attentivement le récit du plus jeune. Puis ils prirent une décision. Laquelle, elle ne pourrait le dire tant son esprit divaguait et enfin le meeting se termina. Gokudera approcha sa soeur, la sommant de retirer son horrible perruque. Yamamoto saisit son téléphone. Reborn se lança dans une discussion avec Spanner et Ryohei continua à examiner attentivement les lettres.

«Alors tu ne te montres que quand je suis en danger ? Tu devrais venir plus souvent, tu es un Vongola, même si tu prétends le contraire» Entendit-elle le Boss dire à son gardien.

Et l´énigmatique illusionniste se contenta de lui sourire avant de s'incliner et de murmurer des mots que nul ne put entendre, à l'exception de Tsuna.

Sa transe se brisa à ce moment. Son humiliation avait pris de telles proportions que Chrome ne pensa plus qu'à fuir. Son absence ne manquerait aucunement puisqu'elle n'existait pas. Elle se détacha alors d'Hibari et quitta la pièce.

Quinze mois, quinze mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et voilà tout ce qu'elle recevait.

Rien.

* * *

**Le prochain épisode : une jeune fille derrière une porte, _sa_ porte.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Pairing : Chrome x Mukuro**

**N/A : Je remercie les personnes qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre.**

**3**

Six jours d'insomnie, de nombreux cours manqués, une perte d'appétit et un repli sur soi inquiétant, voilà à quoi se résumait la dernière semaine. Malheurs que son entourage pouvait aussi ressentir, puisqu'elle évitait également son petit-ami et ses pseudos-amis.

Mais ça, les Vongola l'ignoraient. En leur présence, Chrome ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses. Elle avait trop jouer le rôle de martyr par le passé et maintenant qu'ils la respectaient pour ses capacités, elle ne tenait pas à détruire sa réputation.

Alors elle mangeait silencieusement, souriant par-ci par-là, évoquant sa vie à la fac ou écoutant les récits de ses camarades. Et ce fut pendant l'une de ces discussions conviviales qu'elle apprit que Mukuro se trouvait encore à Nanimori.

* * *

Bien des choses en ce monde effrayaient la jeune mafiosi. La nourriture huileuse, les corbeaux, les gens faisant une crise cardiaque ou épileptique, et simplement la mort. Mais les portes grises métalliques n'en faisaient certainement pas partie.

Elle fixait cette porte depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, comme si elle se trouvait face à un portail magique, partagée entre l'envie de découvrir ce qu'il dissimulait et celle de se contenter de l'observer, et attendre l'inimaginable.

Le sommeil ne l'avait à nouveau guère trouvé cette nuit là et une abrupte décision l'avait conduite ici. La base Vongola. Aussi celle qui logeait ses invités d'outremer. Non, ce n'était pas pour ça, se disait-elle. Pas pour lui. Elle espérait juste trouver une personne familière et amicale avec qui discuter - même si le blablatage n'était pas son fort et même si la probabilité de trouver une personne éveillée au milieu de la nuit s'avérait nulle. C'est aussi pour ça que ses pieds l'avaient amené comme par magie devant cette porte, et pas juste une quelconque porte au hasard, mais la sienne - qui était aussi _la sienne_.

Elle savait que se convaincre qu'elle avait soudainement décidé de faire cette ballade nocturne dans le seul but de visiter son ancienne chambre - une splendide pièce austère, tout juste assez grande pour une famille de souris - revenait à crier à la Terre à quel point sa vie l'émerveillait.

La vérité, aussi honteuse fut-elle, c'est qu'elle avait envie - besoin - de voir Mukuro Rokudo. Elle mourrait si on ne lui accordait pas ce simple voeu. Il lui fallait voir son visage, sentir ses yeux hypnotiques sur elle, avoir son attention, entendre sa voix. Rien que ces perspectives la faisaient trembler.

Toutefois, le doute entravait sa détermination. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole datait d'il y a un peu plus de deux ans - un dialogue bref, ressemblant plus à du bafouillage qu'autre chose. Qu'allait-elle lui dire à présent ? Accepterait-il de briser la glace ? Lui laisserait-il ne serait ce que la possibilité d'être entendue ?

Toutes ces questions virevoltaient dans sa tête à un rythme incessant, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque, soudainement, la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit. Là, dans toute sa splendeur, l'homme qui la hantait depuis leur première rencontre apparut. Elle rougit en prenant conscience de son apparence, l'unique pièce de vêtement - un caleçon - qui recouvrait son corps svelte, ses longs cheveux dénoués dont certaines mèches tombaient sur son torse.

Ses yeux plissés, aveuglés par la lumière blanche, clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de se poser sur sa silhouette. Et elle réalisa seulement maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de respirer, trop ébranlée par son apparition et son coeur affolé. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement. Le gardien avait enfin identifié son visiteur. Il regarda sa montre après ça, et Chrome se sentit encore plus gênée.

Les secondes qui suivirent l'embarassèrent encore plus lorsque ses orbes troublantes glissèrent le long de son corps, ne manquant certainement pas sa tenue indécente - une nuisette recouverte par une longue jaquette. Mais ce qui provoqua l'expression de dégoût sur son visage vint simplement de sa présence ici, au milieu de la nuit, si possédée par son obsession qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer.

Elle fit alors un pas, soulevant sa main et murmurant : « Muku-! ».

La porte claqua.

L'envie d'hurler de protester l'effleura un instant, au lieu de ça, elle recula jusqu'au mur et se laissa glisser lentement. Alors il ne voulait toujours pas lui parler, pensa-t-elle. Elle ignorait comment gérer cette nouvelle défaite.

Elle aurait pu pleurer si seulement elle n'avait pas perdu cette habilité lors de son accident.

Chrome ferma les yeux, isolant son esprit de toutes pensées, dès lors incapable d'entendre les bruits de pas au loin.

* * *

« Kyou-san, je l'ai trouvé recroquevillée devant la chambre de Dokuro Mukuro. J'ai pensé que la meilleure chose à faire était de l'amener ici » Expliqua Kusakabe, en tenant Chrome par les bras.

Hibari, assis sur son tatami, les jambes recouvertes par une épaisse couverture, hocha de la tête en fixant la jeune femme. Après ça, Kusakabe s'inclina et s'éclipsa derrière la porte coulissante.

Son regard était vide, son corps dans un état apathique, comme si son énergie vitale l'avait abandonnée. Dans ces moments que peu avaient eu l'ocassion de surprendre, la mafiosi et ses sourires discrets, ses rougissements et sa gentillesse, laissait place à une créature sans âme, à peine capable de se mouvoir.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?»

Elle entendit parfaitement sa question, mais ne répondit rien pour autant.

« Approche Chrome ».

Ses pieds bougèrent machinalement jusqu'à lui, elle s'agenouilla devant son tatami et resta silencieuse en contemplant le japonais.

« Tu as abandonné » Murmura-t-elle subitement. « Moi je ne peux pas ».

Une brève étincelle de colère brilla dans les yeux du gardien des nuages, si furtivement que personne n'aurait remarqué un seul changement sur son masque placide.

« J'ai vu le futur » Insista-t-elle alors.

« Ce futur était différent » .

« Non, je refuse d'accepter ça » .

* * *

**Je poste le prochain demain soir si j'ai accès à l'ordi. **

**Sinon semaine prochaine. **

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends vos impressions.**


End file.
